do_synthetics_dream_of_augmented_sheepfandomcom-20200214-history
Odds
Quest Ideas The Better Half of the Law * Catch the South Side Slasher * Bug a Criminal's Apartment * Drugs flooding the street ** But Why? The Criminal Element * Tainted Drugs are killing people * Facilitate a jailbreak * Kill a heist crew's former members for some reason * Romeo & Juliet situation between gangs * The Triad kidnapped an augment scientist Viva La Revolution! * Intercept a weapons shipment * Kidnap a political figure * Bring the disparate groups together Chicago Politics * Political Corruption Investigation/Assassination * Protection Job * Something with the Consulate General * Canvass for a candidate * Deal with a whistleblower in the mayor's office ** Some really bad emails just got leaked * Oops! The CIA is in town! Cult Following * The Naturalists need you to find a potentially magic cult relic ** It's driving you crazy * Figure out who's tampering with Haven in the City * The Coven needs you to find a missing student ** They're in a magical holy site underground somewhere *** Explain why there's a magical holy site underground somewhere * The Sons need you to find an AI researcher for some reason ** AI prophet is getting janky for some reason or another Power to the People * Some college is getting sieged for whatever reason * Characters end up playing DnD * Family heirloom stolen from apartment, get it back. * Quest where team gets split up and faces their biggest fears ** What forces them to face their fears? *** Rogue AI & Drugs * Rouge AI driving androids crazy ** What's causing it? * Something with an urban neighborhood legend or something * A Family Affair **Three Shitty Kids Want Their Parent's Inheritance *** Thurston St. James III **** Trans-Atlantic Kid who calls you Sport ***** Wants you to quietly kill his siblings *** Darian St. James **** Shitty Millennial Type who calls you Slick ***** Wants you to tarnish his siblings *** Florence St. James **** Young Politician type who uses Office Speak **** Wants you to publicly murder her entire family Character Ideas Celebrities & Athletes * "Annoying Elon Musk Inventor" * "Rich Socialite From Old Money Family" * "Tech Upstart Nerd Working w/ CIA" * "Star Athlete Living in Original Neighborhood" * Eccentric Artist Doing Insane Art Exhibition * Eccentric Musician Working on Their New Album Who Needs You to Help Focus Their Vision * Rich Mother/Father Worried About Their College Student Kid Getting Caught in College Siege * Boy band of V.3 Shapeshifters designed to be perfect ** CIA monitored * Hologram pop star ** Hatsune Miku rip-off * AI-Generated Cooking Show * E-Sports Celebrity * Political Figures & Revolutionaries * Disparate Revolutionary Figures That Have to be Brought Together ** Student Organizer *** Break into an office and destroy student loan records ** Androids Rights Activist Group *** Trash a shopping center using android labor ** Black Rights Activist Group *** Kill a prominent Insane P.O.P.E.S. lieutenant ** Union Leader *** Protect a train shipment coming in ** Homeless Leader *** Storm a gentrified apartment under construction ** Hacktivist Group *** Plant a bug in a news station ** Sympathetic Artists *** Unknown Graffiti Artist **** Fucking find them *** Eccentric Artist Doing Insane Art Exhibition **** Help set up the exhibition ***** Get Coke ***** Someone overdosed on coke, Get "Narcan" ***** Find a DJ ***** Deal with an art critic *** Eccentric Group of Leftist Professors from Different Universities **** Reunite Them *** Investigative Reporter Digging Up Dirt on Chicago Government **** Rescue them from being held hostage, multiple times **** Help them with the story Bounty Targets * Padlock ** Assault on a Padlock official ** Falsification of Official Government Documents * Community ** Subway Muggers ** Doctor Running Around with Potentially Dangerous Virus ** Insane Homeless Serial Killer ** Serial Arsonist ** Roid Rage Cage Fighting Menace Getting Revenge on Ex-Wife ** Gas Station Hold-up Crew ** Pyramid Scheme // Snake Oil Salesmen ** Candyman Serial Killer ** Girl is Getting Stalked Gun Runners, Bank Robbers, Ne'er Do Wells, and General Criminals * Husband / Wife Bank Robber combo ** Muslim wife in hijab and big sun hat with an old school robot arm ** French husband with something going on * Boutique Gun Manufacturer with Autism ** Likes guns because, "A gun fires, that's what a gun does. A gun has to fire. Every gun I make fires. Because that's how a gun is supposed to work." ** Makes really good guns. * Subway Vigilante Guy ** Bernhard Goetz-type guy Item Ideas * Dead Space RIG System-type Thing * Jammer Thing Used in Schools to Stop Kids from Cheating * Runes & Charms used by the Coven * Names for Things * The Last King of Chicago Urban Legends * Candyman (obviously) *